


Banana

by mxPerditus



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Robbie in his banana suit, Sportacus thinks he's adorable, a subtle reference to Ávaxtakarfan if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 09:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10273328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxPerditus/pseuds/mxPerditus
Summary: Robbie is seductive no matter what he wears.





	

**Author's Note:**

> as a part of the ongoing series 'Why Did I Write This Again?' (note: it's not an actual series)
> 
> this is just a really short, silly fic I thought I'd post until I can finish up some of my other fics. for those of you who are in the Avaxtakarfandom, you'll get why I wanted to write this lol

“Oh Sportacus~” A voice calls.

 

Sportacus opens the door to Robbie’s room and steps inside as the lights magically flicker on, a look of surprise on his face. Robbie is reclining on his side in a banana suit - the banana suit he wore as one of his disguises. Sportacus grins, a laugh bubbling up at the sight.

 

“Do you like it?” Robbie asks, wiggling his eyebrows and grinning.

 

“Bananas are my favorite fruit! Of course I like it, Robbie!” Sportacus puts his hands on the bed and leans down, kissing Robbie’s forehead.

 

“So, Sportacus, I was thinking…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“... could I be top banana?”

 

Sportacus laughs. “Of course you can.”

 


End file.
